powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridge Carson
"Three! SPD Green Ranger!" "SWAT Mode Green!" Bridge Carson is the former S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger, he would later be promoted to the SPD Blue Ranger in the wake of Sky becoming Red Ranger after Jack's retirement. He later is promoted to SPD Red Ranger in Once A Ranger after Sky becomes Earth Commander. Biography Early life Not much is known about Bridge before he was in SPD, but he is either from Jewish descent or beliefs, was born on an airplane as it was crossing the International Date Line as he makes note of this when he says he was born "before the day he was born.". SPD As the Green Ranger, Bridge and his teammates experienced many adventures together, from earning the new S.W.A.T. Mode upgrade to facing the corrupted A-Squad Rangers in battle. He has the ability to read the auras of other people. When Jack Landors retired from S.P.D., Sky Tate was promoted from Blue Ranger to Red Ranger, causing Bridge to be promoted to Blue S.P.D. Ranger. Some time later, Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdie" retired from S.P.D. Central Command and went down to Miami. Anubis Cruger was promoted from Earth S.P.D. to Central Command, leaving his status as Earth Commander (and possibly Shadow Ranger position) behind, causing Sky to be promoted from Red Ranger to Anubis' former position, and Bridge to be promoted to Red S.P.D. Ranger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Bridge, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. He meets Kira for what can be assumed the first time for her since their memories were erased the first two times. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Bridge fought alongside Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, against Flurious, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. When the Rangers said their goodbyes, Bridge was given a plate of several slices of "the butteriest" toast by Spencer. Bridge presumably returned to the future with his Ranger Powers left intact. Personality He is the logical and somewhat strange member of the team and his favorite food is buttery toast. Bridge is often the "annoying" one out of the group, drawing out his sentences to the point of near ridiculousness (in fact, in the second episode, Syd foreshadowed this trait in a form of meta-humor by asking Bridge "Is it going to be one of those long, drawn out, Bridge type questions, that really isn't a question, but leaves us asking lots of questions?"). Bridge has psychometric, so much in fact if he doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. Genetic Power(s) * Psychometry: Bridge has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. He usually focuses his aura sensing to target, and wears his gloves to limit his psychometry because if doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. While he was the S.P.D Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but as the Red S.P.D Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color. * Super-Strength: In his morphed state, Bridge has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength, an example of which was in the episode "Abridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car at Hydrax, though it still took some effort. He is the only super-strong Ranger whose strength stems from his morphed state. Ranger Powers - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *Delta Enforcer }} - Blue Ranger= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *Patrol Cycle - Red Ranger= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 *DriveMax Ultrazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *Drive Lance (Temporarily) *Patrol Cycle }} Ranger Key The S.P.D. Green Ranger Key is Bridge's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the S.P.D. Green Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. *Jake became S.P.D. Green SWAT Mode in a enhanced Legendary Ranger Mode in the final battle with Emperor Mavro. Portrayal Bridge is played by Matt Austin. Bridge shares his descent with Matt in that he is Jewish, Matt himself being Jewish-Canadian. Bridge shares a personality trait with his Japanese counterpart, Sen'ichi Enari, DekaGreen, in that he does hand-stands to think better. He also shares a trait with Marika Reimon, in that he uses gloves to control his powers, although this was used to conceal a tattoo on Matt's hand. Matt was not originally going to be in Once A Ranger, as Brandon Jay McLaren, who plays Jack Landors was offered to reprise his role. However, due to a break-up with Dino Thunder's Emma Lahana, McLaren turned down the offer when told she would also be reprising her role, and the storyline was altered to have Bridge become the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD, Bridge is voiced by Yousuke Itou, who played DekaGreen. Notes *As of now, the S.P.D Red Ranger is a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-MGM Studios. *He is the second Ranger to have more than two colors, the first (and only other, at least on-screen) is Tommy Oliver. **He is also the second Ranger to have the colors Green and Red, the first is also Tommy Oliver. **He is also the second Ranger to have Green as his first ranger color, with red as his third color, after Tommy Oliver. **He is the second to most colors, that is three (Green, Blue and Red), appearing in one season with a cameo in Operation Overdrive. First being Tommy Oliver with four (Green, White, Red, Black), appearing over seven seasons, and cameos in some other seasons. *While Bridge was the Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but when he was promoted to Red Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color (Once a Ranger). *Bridge is also the only Ranger to demonstrate super strength that results from morphing in the episode "Abridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car, though it still took some effort. *Although Bridge was promoted to Blue Ranger, he was never seen using the Blue Ranger's powers on screen. *Bridge wears gloves to control his genetic ability. In reality, Matt Austin wears the gloves to conceal the tattoos on his hands. *It is unknown who or what happened to the green ranger position after Sky and Bridge were promoted. See Also Category:S.P.D. Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms